1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pallets and more particularly to a pallet adapted for use in an end loading type of intermodal container adapted for shipment by rail, sea or air and in an end loading type of cargo compartment of a semi-trailer truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semi-trailer cargo compartments and standarized intermodal containers of the above type are generally end loaded. Particularly with high density and elongated objects, the loading of such containers becomes time consuming, difficult to achieve with a proper load distribution, and expensive. For example, steel coils, bars and pipes may be particularly troublesome.
Moreover, the cargo may be of the type which requires special handling, tie downs and the like which are not readily accomplished within the confined space of the cargo compartment of the above type of container.
Intermodal containers and many semi-trailer vans have standarized or fixed cross-sectional dimensions of about 20 feet by 8 feet. The height of the container is also fixed by similar standards. When a semi-trailer van is of such standerized dimensions, the vans and/or containers maybe hauled in tandem so as to be within the length limitations dictated by local, state, or federal regulations.
In accordance with the present invention, it is proposed to provide a pallet structure which may be accomodated with such standardized dimensions so as to effectively use the entire cargo carrying cross-sectional area of the container or van.
It is further proposed to provide a pallet which may be loaded with the entire cargo outside of the container or the cargo compartment and thereafter lifted and rolled into the container or the cargo compartment of the van.
It is further proposed to construct the pallet in such a manner that when the pallet is positioned in the container or the cargo compartment no further tie downs need be used to secure the pallet in place.
It is further proposed to construct the pallet in such a manner that no modification of the van or container is required to accommodate the pallet.
Prior efforts to provide the foregoing proposed pallets have either been cumbersome or required the modification of the carrying vehicle or compartment. Such prior art efforts are exemplified by U.S. Pats. Nos. 2,498,145 and 4,231,695.
Still other pallet structures require that the pallet be frictionally pushed on the compartment floor boards to position the pallet within the compartment. Still others require a fork lift truck to enter the container or cargo compartment to properly place the loaded pallet in the container. When this is done, it frequently results in damage to the compartment floor structure.